The Woman In Me
by Bronze Warlock
Summary: Just a little Fujin songfic, awash in lemony goodness.


(Author's Note: Story's mine, though hardly original

(Author's Note:Story's mine, though hardly original.Characters are Squaresoft's {No kidding…really?*Sarcasm machine now turned off*****}, and the song _The Woman In Me_ is by Heart, from the _Desire Walks On_ album.The whole story's been done to death more times than I care to count, but I still get a kick out of it.Plot?Who needs Plot?)

The Woman In Me

The breeze off the sea gently stirred the curtain of a hotel room in Balamb.Sounds from a local club could just be picked up, as a house band started a slow song.The words carried through the night.

The woman on the room's balcony took no notice, simply staring out over the water's expanse, trying not to think about the man who would join her in the room behind her.The moon's reflection matched her coloring; silver hair, light eyes, alabaster skin.

She heard the door inside open and close, signaling someone's arrival.A smile touched her lips, lips that smiled far too little, and she smoothed the front of her dress, a garment she didn't wear very often.There were many things she knew too little of, and she hoped to change that tonight.If she didn't…the night would last far too long.She turned and went inside to meet her companion.

Dancin' close, feelin' restless 

_It's a slow sultry night_

_It'll take a lifetime till sunrise_

If you don't stay with me tonight… 

The lone figure stood in the center of the room, watching his angel enter.Moon and candles were the only illumination, and the effect as she entered made her look like a goddess…his goddess.Already his friend, and soon, his lover.

Her eyes met his, and an unspoken wish passed between them as she dropped her eyes lower.He nodded, and placed his coat across the back of the couch.Metal rang, and a weapon, which looked like a shotgun/sword combination, was propped on the wall.The man looked back at the woman, and she nodded.He smiled, and approached her, taking her in his arms as he gently kissed her for the first time.

Feel your breath caress my shoulder 

_As your heart reads my mind_

_You don't have to tell me anything_

_I can see everything_

In your eyes… 

Her first kiss, full of promise and desire, seemed to last forever and no time at all.His lips brushed hers, then returned for more ardent touches.She responded hungrily, as if it the kiss was all that could sustain her.She was so tired of all her pretenses, of not being able to _feel_, and as difficult as it was to imagine, the sensations, both of his touch and her own desires, were more wonderful then she could have ever dreamed.Quickly she worked the buttons on his shirt, leaving it in a pile on the floor, forgotten.

_It's so easy with you_

_I don't need an excuse_

_To be the woman in me_

_It's so hard to believe_

_That I'm feeling so free_

To be the woman in me 

_Baby, there's so much_

_No man has ever touched_

_Of the woman in me_

His hands traveled her body, feeling the tremors that ran through her.He broke the kiss, and looked at her, questioning.Her answer was a smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him, deepening the touch, as it ran across the tops of her breasts, fingers massaging them through the thin material of her dress.She wondered if he could tell there was nothing between his body and hers but the silk of her top.

_I might be trembling_

_But I'm not scared_

_Just my desire breaking free_

_I never had a chance like this before_

_To unlock all the doors _

Of the woman in me 

The kiss broke, and she took his hand, leading him to the bed in the next room.She tugged him around her, and made him sit on the edge.He reached a hand up to touch her face, tracing her cheek, and she kissed the tips of his fingers as they crossed her lips.Fighting the urge to just fall and let him take her, she moved his hands back down.As he watched, she slowly slipped the thin straps from her shoulders, letting the dress slip to the floor, moon from the open window bathing her now-naked body in a soft light.No man had ever seen her this way, and the sigh that escaped him told her that her efforts were not unappreciated.

_Like the dark side of the full moon_

_I never showed what I'm showing to you_…

She joined him in bed, kissing him, touching him, feeling his hands run over her exposed skin, generating the heat in her core.She lost herself in the kiss…and everything that happened after…as her knight showed her what it meant to be loved.

_It's so easy with you_

_I don't need an excuse_

_To be the woman in me_

_It's so hard to believe_

_That I'm feeling so free_

To be the woman in me 

_Baby, there's so much_

_No man has ever touched_

_Of the woman in me_


End file.
